


Renegade File server 2 (1980-1989)

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fritz is the night guard, Gen, Krasnyy is Phone Guy, Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Mentions Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mentions Phone Guy, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Threats, Threats of framing for murder, Vincent has few emotions so to speak, Vincent is Purple Guy (PaigeLTS05), Vincent is a hitman, multiple freddys locations, night guards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: The second collection of short stories from the renegade AU, all bundled together for your convinience. These ones focusing on the 1980's, so FNAF 2 and 4.Stories included:Tampering with the animatronics
Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718116
Kudos: 1





	1. File server introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the accompanying amino and DeviantArt posts will be included. This thing exists so I can share the stories themselves, as people here are more inclined to read, whereas on the other two sites I post these, people are less likely to read the stories.  
> Phone Krasnyy Guy: The Chicago location Phone Guy.  
> Vincent Vincenzo Taylor: The Chicago location Purple Guy  
> Dimitri Gunn: The Chicago location Pink Guy  
> William Afton is a separate person from Vincent and Dimitri.

Welcome to the Renegade File server. Here you will find data on events that took place in the chicago locations and regarding the curent and former staff of said location between the years 1980 and 1989.

Curent files:

Tampering with the animatronics (1987) <0>


	2. Tampering with the animatronics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Tampering-with-the-animatronics-822832518

"This code looks like shit! How on earth did these things even move, unless it's like what Jeremy is saying, and in that case, if I fix it, the code will have to corrupt again before they can walk around. It's worth a shot"

Fritz had plenty of experience when it came to maintaining animatronics, but more in their code than their parts, but this was something new. Machines that seemed to be able to run without anything to direct them. If what Jeremy told him about spirits was correct, then Fritz concluded that if he were to refurbish the code, then those withered machines shouldn't be able to move about untill the code had been corrupted again.

First stop, Foxy. That mechanical Fox had been a nightmare to deal with, and he didn't want anyone else to have to put up with it.

Next, was Freddy, then Chica. The repairs went by without a hitch.

Finally, he got round to refurbishing Bonnie. The faceless rabbit was easier to access the code chips of than the others, and once he finished, he got up to see if he could find the strange golden bear animatronic when the door clicked open.

Fritz froze like a rabbit in headlights as a bright beam of light scanned across the parts and services room, finally coming to rest on him. As it did, he droped his toolbox and took a small step back, as if that would save him from the trouble that he was about to be in.

The familiar, cold voice that belonged to his boss whispered out into the dark room.

"Tampering with my little plan are we? Well, I could frame you for murder, but that would require getting back some surveillance tapes that we have already burned, so you got lucky this time."

Fritz didn't reply, and he certainly didn't move as Vincent Taylor entered the room. Fritz had heard many horrible truths about both his boss and his boss's hand hand man from mainly Krasnyy, and the last thing Fritz wanted was to be on the receiving end of the next.

After staring at Fritz for an uncomfortably long time, Vincent turned back to his boss and told him bluntly, "You've never used a spring lock suit, and it shows. Just fire him. Less risk, and nobody will question it."

Vincent then got to putting everything that fell out the toolbox back in.

There were so many questions Fritz wanted to ask, but if what he already knew had anything do do with this, then it was better that he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine. Good thing I carry these things around with me." Daniel turned to Fritz and growled, "good-for-nothing nosy bastard. You're lucky we don't actually need you for anything."

Daniel Discord scrawled something on a pink piece of paper and thrust it at Fritz, knocking him to the ground with the force of the impact.

Before Fritz got a chance to read what was on the paper, he was draged to his feet by the collar of his shirt and handed his toolbox.

"Now get out before I change my mind."

Fritz didn't didn't even comprehend who said that until he realised that he was running through the building, and the next thing he knew, he was out the door in the cold morning air.

Before he could gather his thoughts and walk home, he was approached by a blonde detective who looked familiar, kind of like if the previous guard had a twin, or was it the same woman but without a disguise. She spoke in a prim and proper manner, but still sounded down-to-earth.

"I think I know what happened in there. Don't worry about it. You did the right thing. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you after this."


End file.
